Jealousy
by Yorick-chan
Summary: Roy thinks Ed jealous that he can actually score a date. He finds it his duty to set out and find the young alchemist a girlfriend... only Ed has other interests in mind... RoyEd oneshot


**Disclaimer:** Hiromu Arakawa owns FMA, not I.

**Summary:** Roy thinks Ed jealous that he can actually score a date. He finds it his duty to set out and find the young alchemist a girlfriend... only Ed has other interests in mind... RoyEd oneshot

**Title:** Jealousy (for lack of better title)  
**Rated:** K+ for language and smut  
**Genre:** romance/humor  
**Pairing/s:** Roy/Ed  
**Warning/s:** Shounen-ai. You've been warned.  
**Type: **one-shot  
**Lyrics:** Swing Life Away by Rise Against

* * *

_+Am I loud and clear, or am I breaking up?+_

Roy's POV.

"Couldn't you be doing something other than reading?" Roy asked, passing Ed.

Ever since Ed's apartment burnt down, he's and Al's been staying with Roy(since he refuses to live in the military's barracks).

Ed sat in what looked like an uncomfortable position on the couch. He stuck his tongue out at Roy.  
Roy repositioned his collar, peering into the full sized mirror at himself. He couldn't help but smile at Edward's childish responses.

_+Am I still your charm, or am I just bad luck?+_

Ed snuck a look over his book at the taisa, who was wearing yet another formal suit. "_Another_ one?"

"What can I say they can't get enough of me." He flashed his world famous smile, turning to the chibi.

Ed stuck his nose back into the book. "Before or after they find out you're just going to blow 'em off for the next best thing?"

"Fullmetal...do you have anything you want to say?" Roy asked.

_+Are we getting closer, or are we just getting more lost?+_

Ed turned pink, hiding his face behind the pages. "What makes you say that?"

Roy placed a hand to his chin in thought, before smirking. "Oh...I know what's going on."

"You do?" Ed slowly asked...could he be _that _obvious??

_+I'll show you mine if you show me yours first+_

"You're jealous, aren't you, Fullmetal?" Roy said slyly.

Ed almost fell off the couch, the book slipping from his hand. "What?jealous of a bastard like _you_?"

"Don't forget whose house you're staying in. Refrain from disrespecting words." Roy said boredly, looking to his watch.  
He smirked at Ed once more. "You know...she has a twin..."

**Four Hours Later **

_+Let's compare scars, I'll tell you whose is worse+ _

"How did I let you talk me into that?" Ed grumbled in emberassment.

Roy laughed, slightly intoxicated. He placed a hand on Ed's shoulder as the taxi sped away. Within held two very offended(and identical)women.

"Lighten up, Fullmetal." Roy pushed Ed softly, walking besides him. "How was I to know she didn't like **short **guys?"

_+Let's unwrite these pages and replace them with our own words+_

That was it. Ed's "date" got "offended" because Ed flipped out on her for calling him Roy's son.

A forehead vein appeared. Roy prepared for the usual rant.  
"WHO'RE YOU CALLING SO SHORT, HIS FORCED DATE REFERRED TO HIM AS A TODDLER SPAWN OF HIS BASTARD COLONEL!?!?"

_+We live on front porches and swing life away,  
We get by just fine here on minimum wage+_

"Really?" Roy asked, swaying a bit as he stepped. He smiled smugly. "I don't remember her saying that exactly...hm...maybe you're more into blondes...anyways," he laughed, "This'll be one to tell the office."

Ed growled. "You idiot..." Ed stopped walking. "You haven't even realized...you never will..."

_+If love is a labor I'll slave till the end+_

Roy frowned. "Wha-"

Ed wrapped his arms around the back of Roy's head and waist, forcing him into a passionate kiss...though one-sided, as the shocked Roy slowly processed just what was going on.

Ed pulled away, looking at Roy expectantly.

_+I won't cross these streets until you hold my hand+_

Roy stood there for a moment longer, looking at Ed blankly before clearing his voice.  
"I've changed my mind...this isn't one to tell the office." he smirked.  
Taking Ed's hand...  
He led him home.

* * *

**Welp, there it is. My first one-shot on FFnet.  
- Reviews are muchly appreciated, and shall be rewarded with virtual cookies of some kind... -shifty eyes- yes..._cookies_...**


End file.
